


Treasured Times

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Dimitri bathes his pregnant husband.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	Treasured Times

**Author's Note:**

> So... another Mpreg. The comments I got from my last Dimiclaude Mpreg were so sweet and well... here you go!!!
> 
> This story was inspired by this comic:  
> https://twitter.com/AudreyKare/status/1200217826465701888?s=20
> 
> Please take a look at it! It's beautiful!!!

Dimitri, Savior King and beloved husband of the King of Unification, had been running up and down the kingdom trying to get as much done as possible before Claude woke up from his mid day nap.

“Excuse me!”

Ashe had just enough time to step back before Dimitri came rushing down the hall, his cape billowing behind him as he turned the corner.

Anyone who had spent more than a few hours around the Savior King knew how much he loved his husband. He could hardly stay away from him for more than a day, always worrying about his health and safety while also trying to give him some alone time so he never felt like he had a second shadow.

And then Claude had gotten terribly sick in the mornings and Dimitri, afraid that his love had fallen to some grave illness, just couldn’t keep away for more than a few hours. It luckily didn’t bother Claude who was more than delighted to receive the attention and free backrubs. But then Mercedes had given the diagnoses and Dimitri had wept tears of joy at the news of being a father.

That had been months ago. 

Claude had been fine with allowing Dimitri to spoil him with love and messages and while he was limited to doing only the bare minimum (attending meetings, writing a report or two, debating, etc.) of running the kingdom alongside Dimitri, he wasn’t allowed to do any hard labor. 

Now, Claude had gotten bigger and bigger. The size of his stomach swelled to an alarming size. Dimitri wondered if Claude was supposed to be this big at only 5 months and had gone back to Mercedes only to find out that Claude was having _twins_!

So yes, Dimitri’s protective instincts had upped tenfold. He wanted Claude to focus on resting, eating, being stress free not paperwork and politics. And that is why he was currently running— actually running— around getting as much done as possible. 

He rushed into the meeting room where a meeting was about to happen (he had deliberately planned it so that it happened while Claude took his afternoon nap) and was pleased to see everyone in attendance.

“You look like you ran the whole way,” Byleth stated from his seat beside Dimitri and Claude’s. 

Dimitri offers a shy smile and a quick nod, slipping into his seat. “Yes, Claude took longer to fall asleep than usual. I’m afraid the twins are not letting him rest as much as I would like.” He picked up the report in front of him and scanned over it. “Shall we begin?”

  
  


➵

A kick to his gut woke Claude up from his nap in time to see Dimitri walk in and close the door to their bedroom behind him.

“Dima,” Claude called, wincing as there was another kick.

“Yes, my beloved?” Dimitri was by his side in a second, his hands hovering over him, not quite sure where to put them.

Claude grabbed Dimitri’s hands and placed them on his stomach where the kicking came from. Dimitri’s eye widened in quiet awe as they always did when he felt his children kick. It was one of Claude’s favorite sights.

“I’m pretty sure they’re happy to see you,” Claude smiles and lays back to let Dimitri rest his head on his large stomach to feel his children. It was a favorite past time of Dimitri’s and Claude liked to watch Dimitri fond over them.

After some time of Dimitri thanking whatever heavenly being it was that had blessed him with twins, Claude spoke up.

“How did the meeting go?”

The moment is broken. Dimitri shoots up, eye wide in shock. He was ready to deny that there ever was a meeting but he also knew that he could not lie to Claude. Claude was far too keen for that.

He deflated in defeat. “It went smoothly. There are no major issues to worry about.”

Claude hums and tries to sit up, Dimitri scrambling to help him up. Claude accepts the help with a kiss to Dimitri’s lips and settles against the headboard.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Claude says. “At the risk of sounding like a bother, do you think you can help me bathe?”

Dimitri looks affronted at the idea of Claude ever being a bother to him. 

“It is no bother! I would love to bathe you!” 

Dimitri rushes off to prepare the water, making sure it is the perfect temperature for his husband before running to grab some towels and extra clothes for when he finishes bathing Claude.

Claude watches Dimitri run in and out until he finally comes back and helps him remove his clothes for the bath. He feels his heart swell with love at the look of pure adoration Dimitri is giving him. Not for the first time, he’s grateful that his husband is insanely strong and is able to lift him in his arms with no problem, he doesn’t know if he would want someone else coming in to help carry him naked to the bath.

Dimitri gently lowers him in the warm water, smiling at the small moan Claude releases once his body touches the water. He pulls up the small wooden seat and takes his place behind Claude. 

Claude places his hands on his stomach and leans his head back so Dimitri will have better access. He closes his eyes and waits for Dimitri’s touch.

Not wanting his husband to wait, Dimitri cups one hand in the water while the other pushes Claude’s hair aside to kiss behind his ear. Claude chuckles and peeks at Dimitri who leans over to kiss Claude’s forehead.

“Your beauty amazes me everyday.” The words are laced with so much love and truth that Claude finds himself blushing.

Dimitri begins to clean Claude, his hands roaming over every part of his body. He runs his soapy hands over his chest, arms, and legs, coming back to rinse the soap off. He washes Claude’s soft hair before his hands come down to caress Claude’s stomach. He watches his husband’s relaxed expression for a few moments before his hand slips down to his cock.

Claude bits his lips, trying to press himself against Dimitri’s hand but his husband slides his hands to his thigh. Claude opens his eyes to glare and Dimitri laughs.

“How long has it been since you’ve had your release?” Dimitri questions and attempts to kiss the frown away.

“Too long,” Claude pouts.

Claude allows Dimitri to kiss him and when he feels Dimitri’s tongue run along his bottom lip, he returns the kiss. Dimitri leans over some more so Claude doesn't have to strain his neck and kissed him softly, his hand wandering back to Claude’s dick and when Claude gasps, Dimitri slips his tongue into his mouth.

Claude moans appreciatively and places a hand over Dimitri’s, silently urging him to touch him some more. Dimitri complies and wraps his hand around Claude’s cock. He moves slow, pumping up and down at a relaxed pace, his thumb brushing over the tip of the now half hard cock. Claude gasps through the kiss and gives a shallow thrust into Dimitri’s hand.

Dimitri hums, parting the kiss and watching a trail of drool running down Claude’s cheek. He smiles and leans down to suck a dark bruise into his husband’s neck while quickening the pace of his hand. 

Claude squirms and releases small groans, his breathing quickening to small adorable pants. Dimitri bites into the soft skin and revels in the loud moan Claude gasps out.

_So cute,_ Dimitri thinks and focuses on the short pants Claude is gasping out. 

“Almost there,” Dimitri whispers when Claude chokes out low moans and soft murmurs of Dimitri’s name. “I have you.”

Claude opens his eyes to look into Dimitri’s one blue eye and Dimitri knows he won’t last much longer. He pumps faster and uses his other hand to rub over Claude’s nipple. The stimulation bringing Claude over the top and Dimitri steals another kiss, swallowing the moan that rips out of Claude’s lips.

Dimitri kisses Claude through his release, Claude clumsily returning the kiss until the haze of his orgasm has dimmed. Green eyes seek blue and Dimitri thinks there are stars in those eyes that shine on command. 

Claude smiles at him. “I think,” he breathes, barely audible. “I think I’m done.”

Dimitri laughs and leans down to kiss his husband once again. Claude melts into it, his hand seeking Dimitri’s and when Dimitri lifts him out of the water, he places him down to wrap him in a big fluffy towel while he uses another to dry him. Once Claude is dry enough, Dimitri helps him into the extra clothes and goes to lift him but Claude holds his hand up.

“I want to walk,” he declares. “I’ve been in bed too long and I need at least some exercise since you won’t let me attend meetings.” 

Claude starts to take the first few steps toward the bedroom, leaving Dimitri to handle the towels. Dimitri’s eye widens and he rushes to toss the towels into the dirty laundry bin then hurries after his waddling husband, offering his arm for him at least. 

Claude thankfully accepts the assistance and moves closer to Dimitri. The Savior King smiles and silently plans out what he will do while Claude is taking his evening nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Claude got hungry on their way to the bedroom and decided to walk to the kitchen but he didn't make it far so Dimitri carried him the rest of the way. Claude ended up eating Dimitri's food but Dimitri was too busy staring at Claude to notice :D  
> 
> 
> I love imagining Claude waddle around with Dimitri. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
